My Brothers
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: Hanya Fanfic lama yang coba aku up Brothership story of Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and Heechul RnR juseyo


Cast(s): Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul

A/N: Di sini Leeteuk dan Heechul adalah saudara kembar identik.

Terserah kalian mau bayangin wajah mereka seperti apa yang pasti di ff ini mereka kembar.

Warning: ff yang gak mutu, tidak sesuai EYD dan alur yang gak jelas.

.

.

Ada dua macam kakak di dunia ini.

Pertama, kakak yang berjiwa lembut, hangat, dan menyampaikan kasih sayangnya lewat kata-kata manis serta pelukan hangat.

Kedua, kakak yang bossy, jahil, kasih sayangnya disampaikan lewat omelan, umpatan bahkan kekerasan.

.

.

"Ya Setan Gila, jangan lari-larian bodoh. Kau pikir ini hutan?!"

"hati-hati BabyKyu, nanti kau bisa jatuh" Kyuhyun. Orang yang pagi itu menjadi pusat perhatian dari dua manusia lain di meja makan itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya tanpa berniat menyahut dan mulai duduk di kursinya.

Dengan seragam sekolah yang dipakai dengan ala kadarnya serta dasi yang tidak pada tempat seharusnya—tersampir di bahunya—benar-benar bukan gambaran sisiwa teladan dan mengundang decakan kesal dari seorang disana serta desahan pasrah dari seorang lainnya.

"Ck.. yah Setan Gila, kau mau sekolah atau tawuran eoh?" satu jitakan mendarat manis di kepala Kyuhyun

Ah ya, perlu dijelaskan. Kyuhyun mempunyai dua orang kakak. Mereka kembar. Tapi entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri merasa heran dengan kedua hyungnya. Pasalnya, secara wajah, tinggi badan, bahkan berat badanpun mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Tapi sifat mereka. Benar-benar bagai langit dan bumi. Kalau Leeteuk—hyung pertamanya—adalah orang yang hangat, ramah, sabar dan benar-benar seorang figur kakak idaman. Maka, Heechul—hyung keduanya—adalah sebaliknya. Kasar, pengumpat, emosian dan hobi melakukan kekerasan—menurut Kyuhyun—

Bahkan, sekali bertemu kau bisa membedakan mereka berdua. Leeteuk dengan tutur katanya yang lembut dan tenang sedang Heechul kasar dan berapi-api.

"Ya Chul Hyung, jangan main jitak dong, sakit tau." Protesnya pada Heechul yang tepat duduk disampingnya. Sedang Heechul sendiri cuek dan segera memakan sarapannya.

"BabyKyu, tak bisakah kau berpenampilan rapi eoh?"

"seperti kami berdua" sahut Heechul. Ya.. satu fakta, meskipun Heechul orang yang kasar namun soal penampilan dia bukan termasuk orang yang berantakan.

"I'M NOT BABY TEUK HYUNG. Dan, ayolah.. aku terburu-buru" dan Kyuhyun benci saat hyung pertamanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan baby. Dan dia lebih benci lagi ketika melihat wajah mendung kakak pertamanya itu.

"aish.. sudahlah. Aku berangkat" dan Kyuhyun akan selalu menghindar ketika menyadari raut hyung pertamanya itu. Diciumnya kedua pipi Leeteuk dan beranjak ke pipi Heechul.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi Heechul dengan sigap melayangkan tangannya di udara yang membuat Kyuhyun kikuk seketika.

"hehe. Oke, aku berangkat." Secepat kilat Kyuhyun mencium salah satu pipi Heechul dan satu tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil roti selai coklat yang ada di atas piringnya. Bukan kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa melawan hyungnya.

"YAK SETAN GILA"

.

.

Paran Junior High School

Nama itulah yang terpampang di gerbang depan sekolah tempat kyuhyun berpijak kini.

Dan perlu diketahui. Kim Kyuhyun adalah mimpi buruk bagi sekolah itu. Tawuran-BK-remidial adalah makan sehari-hari kyuhyun di sekolah itu.

Kim Leeteuk, hyung pertama kyuhyun itu akan menangis diam-diam kala surat-surat panggilan untuk wali kyuhyun sampai di tangannya.

Dan Kim Heechul yang akan menghukum adiknya yang nakal itu dengan beberapa cambuk di belakang kakinya sambil mengumpati adiknya itu.

Singkat cerita, kini kyuhyun sudah menginjak tahun ketiganya di sekolah itu. Entah bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa naik kelas tapi sisi baiknya sekarang kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan kemajuan.

Dari yang dulunya dari 12 mata pelajaran dan remidial 11 mata pelajaran kini menjadi 7 mata pelajaran.

Dari yang dulunya sering terlambat dengan pakaian ala preman kini ia sampai di kelasnya bertepatan dengan bel masuk dengan pakaian 'sedikit' kurang rapi versi kyuhyun dan urusan tawuran, sudah semenjak tawuran terakhir—setahun yang lalu—

Yang membuat Leeteuk masuk rumah sakit karena stres dan magh nya kambuh disertai tifus dan Heechul yang tak hentinya mencambuki kyuhyun sampai anak itu memohon ampun dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan sampah—menurut Heechul—nya itu.

Namun satu yang belum berkurang dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun, yaitu...

"KIM KYUHYUN MAU MATI KAU HAH?!" dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat kyuhyun menatap Seungri—musuh bebuyutannya—yang mencengkeram bajunya dengan marah.

Pasalnya, kyuhyun yang pagi itu berjalan dengan santainya di lorong menuju kelasnya sambil meminum jus tomat dengan sengaja berlagak tersandung dan menumpahkan setengah isinya pada seragam seungri.

Ya, kejahilan seorang kim kyuhyun memang tiada duanya.

.

.

"yo Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae-ya" suasana kelas yang memang gaduh jadi tambah gaduh jadi tambah gaduh dengan suara diatas rata-rata kyuhyun.

Sedang dua orang yang dipanggil tadi seolah tuli dan tetap mengobrol tanpa menghiraukan kyuhyun.

"yak.."

PLETAK

Belum selesai kyuhyun akan menyerukan protes. Eunhyuk menjitak kyuhyun dengan keras.

"wah daebak.. Uri Kyuhyunie membuat Seungri mengeluarkan suara emasnya pagi ini eoh?" seru Donghae lembut tanpa mempedulikan ringisan kyuhyun akibat jitakan eunhyuk.

"hehehe salah sendiri membuatku kesal"

"aigo.. jadi kau kesal karena minggu lalu dia mengejek hyungdeulmu?! Bahkan minggu lalu kau langsung menghajarnya ditempat karena perkataannya itu. Aigo.. apa dosaku di masa lalu sampai punya teman sepertimu eoh?" keluh Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"melihat wajahnya saja sudah bikin kesal"

Kedua sahabat kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah ajaib teman mereka satu ini.

"yak monyet, ikan. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita ke game center?!"

PLETAK

"tapi sebelum itu.. lewati dulu Kwon Seonsaengnin" Kwon Seonsaengnim yang beberapa detik lalu jadi objek pembicaraan mereka bertiga berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kelas dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya yang jelas sangat mereka tau apa itu.

"siapapun yang nilainya di bawah standar. Jangan harap lolos dengan mudah. Dan Kim Kyuhyun.."

Kwon Seonsaengnim mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terduduk tegap secara otomatis.

"kalau nilaimu kali ini remed. Salah satu walimu harus datang menemui saya"

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Namun Kyuhyun belum juga pulang dari sekolahnya padahal ini sudah benar-benar lewat dari jam sekolah, membuat khawatir dua orang yang kini mondar-mandir di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana? Dia mengangkat telfonmu?" menggeleng.

"aish.. setan gila itu benar-benar" gusar Heechul seraya menyambar jaketnya diikuti Leeteuk yang menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja.

Mereka akan melangkah keluar rumah kalau saja pintu tidak terbuka tiba-tiba dan menampilkan sesosok setan

"AKU PULANG" teriaknya lantang. Leeteuk dengan terburu-buru menghampiri adiknya tak lupa disertai raut wajah cemas.

"dari mana saja BabyKyu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kedua tangan leeteuk meraba wajah Kyuhyun dan memutar tubuhnya memastikan bahwa maknaenya baik-baik saja.

"iya, aku baik. Wae?"

"bagus.. jam berapa ini Setan Gila. HAH?!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap bingung dan menepuk dahinya kala mengingat kesalahannya—mungkin—

"hehehe aku dari game center hyung. Aku lupa bilang tadi"

Oke, ingatkan heechul untuk mencekik setan gila dihadapannya ini.

"huft.. hyung kira kau dari mana. Sudah, sekarang kau ganti baju dulu lalu makan ya?"

"gomawo hyung" dikecupnya singkat pipi Leeteuk. Hyungnya ini benar-benar yang terbaik. Tak lupa Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Heechul yang sudah menampakkan tanduk imajinernya.

"yak Teuk-ah. Jangan memanjakannya"

Leeteuk berbalik dan memberikan tatapan kau-seperti-tidak-tau-dia-saja pada heechul dan menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Siang ini terik sekali. Jalanan Seoul ramai oleh pejalan kaki termasuk salah satunya kyuhyun yang tampak berjalan dari halte untuk pulang dengan sesekali menyesap jus tomat kesuakaannya dan membuang pembungkusnya di tempat sampah.

Langkahnya ringan sekali. Entahlah, apa yang membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Cklek

"omo.." serunya kaget kala mendapati kedua hyungnya berdiri di depan pintu seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"ige mwoya"

Entah kenapa mereka hari ini bisa kompak. Dilihatnya sebuah kertas di tangan heechul yang adalah kertas ulangan yang beberapa hari lalu diujikan oleh Kwon Seonsaengnim dan surat panggilan yang sepertinya dari Kwon Seonsaengnim melihat dari nilai yang ada di kertas ulangan itu.

Ya, Paran Junior High School memang memiliki sistem yang berbeda dari sekolah lain yaitu menyerahkan hasil ulangan secara langsung kepada wali murid bagi yang remidial sedangkan pembagian kertas ulangan di kelas dilakukan ketika pelajaran guru yang bersangkutan dimulai.

'mati aku' batin kyuhyun nelangsa

"sampai kapan kau begini hah?!" dilemparnya kertas ulangan yang ada di tangan heechul tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kesal.

Mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, kyuhyun menghampiri leeteuk dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan wajah ceria dan berucap "hyung mianhae" seperti biasanya.

Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas.

"masuk kamar Kim Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman ketika hyungnya hanya memanggil namanya.

.

.

"kau akan membolos lagi?"

Malam semakin larut ketika Heechul bertanya pada Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dan kini mereka hanya berdua.

"tolong ijinkan aku pada Yun Seonsaengnim ne?" senyum lembut itu justru membuat heechul mendengus kesal.

"andwae. Aku saja. Aku muak melihat wajah keruhmu sepulang kau dari sekolah Kyuhyun."

Ya, Kyuhyun, dongsaeng mereka.

"aniya. Aku takut kau emosi dan malah mengacaukan ruang guru hahaha" canda leeteuk yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari heechul.

"Aku. Atau tidak ada yang boleh datang" oke. Leeteuk rasa Heechul serius kali ini.

"arraseo"

.

.

BRAK

"Sialan"

"waeyo Chul-ah?" leeteuk yang baru saja dari kamar mandi menghampiri heechul yang terduduk di sofa.

"kau tidak sekolah?" Leeteuk tersenyum lima jari

"aisshh"

Hening. Leeteuk hanya diam menunggu heechul menenangkan emosinya.

"kau tahu apa yang dilakukan dongsaengmu?"

"apa seburuk itu?" mereka yang memang saudara kembar dapat merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Termasuk kali ini, Leeteuk benar-benar tahu kalau taraf kesal Heechul pada dongsaeng mereka benar-benar sudah sangat sulit ditoleransi kali ini.

Heechul mengangguk

"kau tahu? Tadi saat guru-guru di sekolahnya tahu kalau aku wali Kyuhyun. Ada 7 orang guru yang ikut dalam perbincangan. Mereka mengatakan jika mereka juga mengirim surat Teuk-ah dan membeberkan apa saja kelakuan kyuhyun di sekolah. Ya Tuhan, anak itu bahkan masih SMP Teuk-ah"

Heechul mengacak rambutnya kasar. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi dengan dongsaeng mereka.

Cklek

"aku pulang" teriakan kyuhyun menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan panjang mereka

"oh, kau sudah pulang. Sini kyu"

Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada kyuhyun untuk mendekat dan mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya serta merangkul dongsaeng tersayangnya yang tentu saja disambut dengan baik oleh kyuhyun tanpa rasa curiga.

Sedang heechul yang duduk di samping leeteuk mendengus, membuat kyuhyun merengut walau hanya sebentar.

"kyu, kau tau dengan pasti kan kalau kami menyayangimu?"

"eum. Kecuali Chul hyung. Dia suka memarahi dan mengerjai kyu"

Heechul di seberang sana kesal dan hendak mengeluarkan suaranya ketika sebelah tangan Leeteuk yang tidak merangkul Kyuhyun memberi gestur untuk diam.

"dan kau tahu kan kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk

"kau mau kan memperbaiki nilai-nilai serta kelakuanmu di sekolah Kyu?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Leeteuk dan baru menyadari sepertinya kalau hari ini memang walinya datang ke sekolah. Apa Leeteuk hyung yang datang?

"nde, nilaimu seperti berat badanku. Kau tidak malu eoh?!" ah, sepertinya heechul hyung yang datang. Batin kyuhyun.

"kau mau belajar dengan Chul hyung atau Teuk hyung kyu" suara lembut Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ditatapnya Leeteuk dan Heechul bergantian.

.

.

.

Mulai hari itu Kyuhyun mulai belajar—terpaksa lebih tepatnya—berubah. Diawali dengan belajar pada malam hari, belajar malam hari itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Namun apa boleh buat, setiap malam Heechul akan datang ke kamarnya dan menyeretnya belajar bersama Leeteuk di kamarnya.

Dan Heechul, hyungnya satu itu seperti algojo, memukulnya dengan gulungan kertas kalau dia tertidur, malas-malasan dan mencuri waktu bermain dengan kekasihnya—PSP

Namun semua itu tidak sia-sia, nilai-nilai kyuhyun perlahan mulai naik, ya meskipun beberapa kebiasaan belum berubah.

Seperti pagi ini, kyuhyun yang memang tidak terbiasa bangun pagi apalagi ini hari minggu harus dipaksa bangun pagi oleh kedua hyung 'tercinta'nya.

Tok tok tok

"BabyKyu"

"..."

"Baby? Sudah bangun? Hyung masuk ya?" pintu ruang kamar kyuhyun terbuka. Menampilkan sederet kekacauan yang benar-benar membuat kepala leeteuk berdenyut.

Bagaimana tidak? Stik PS tergeletak begitu saja dengan kabel-kabelnya yang menjuntai di mana-mana, bungkus snack dengan aneka macam dan rasa yang berserakan jangan lupakan sang pemilik kamar yang tidur tidak beraturan dengan selimut yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi karpet.

Leeteuk-pun akhirnya keluar memanggil Heechul yang kebetulan sudah ada di ujung tangga dengan setelan olahraga yang di dominasi warna merah dengan handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya.

Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya memanggil Heechul

"OMO" tanduk di kepala Heechul mulai muncul. Dihampirinya kerbau di atas kasur yang belum menyadari sinyal bahaya yang menghampiri.

Leeteuk memegangi tangan kanannya sebelum tangan kirinya berhasil menyentuh Kyuhyun.

"aku saja. Kalau aku sudah tidak sanggup silahkan gantikan aku"

Dielusnya surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Dan mulai berbicara di telinganya.

"Baby bangun.. ayo olahraga bersama eoh"

Di tariknya kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya bangun. Berhasil.

"eum.." ditariknya kedua tangannya kasar dari genggaman tangan Leeteuk dan kembali nyaman dengan dunia mimpinya

Heechul yang sudah kesal mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun dan kembali dengan air yang dia masukkan dalam gelas minum yang ada di meja nakas Kyuhyun.

Byur

Kyuhyun terbangun seketika

"Kebakaran" teriaknya heboh.

Pletak

"yak. Bangun Setan Gila"

Sedang leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mulai merapikan kamar adiknya

.

.

Dan di sinilah kyuhyun berakhir. Di taman sekitar kawasan rumah mereka yang memang setiap minggu atau libur dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berolahraga pagi karena selain taman itu luas. Di sana juga terdapat berbagai macam alat olahraga umum yang menjadi sarana bagi warga sekitar untuk berolahraga gratis.

Leeteuk, heechul dan kyuhyun sedang jogging di sekitar taman itu sekarang. Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka olahraga berlari dengan sangat lambat membuat kedua hyungnya kesal menunggu kyuhyun yang lama.

Akhirnya, leeteuk dan heechul memutuskan untuk menghampiri kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Leeteuk dan heechul yang berada di samping kanan-kiri kyuhyun menyeringai, entah kenapa membuat kyuhyun merinding seketika. Tumben sekali mereka kompak.

"wae?" oke, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Grep

Kini leeteuk dan heechul mengapit kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"LET'S GO PANGERAN MANJAAA" koor mereka kompak seraya menarik kyuhyun untuk lari bersama.

"aaa... andwaeee" tak ada yang merasa terganggu di sana. Para pengunjung taman hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban diantara mereka bertiga. Sepertinya akan ada banyak keringat pagi ini.

-END-


End file.
